


猎风（上）

by DaydreamDrunkery



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDrunkery/pseuds/DaydreamDrunkery





	猎风（上）

1

 

夜色浓。

 

当黑暗降临这座城市时，喧嚣却并未同白日一道偃旗息鼓。华灯似锦，街市如昼。而在喧嚣的尽头，舒缓的爵士乐萦绕在冷清的小酒馆里，空气慵懒，灯光微醺。一个男人坐在昏暗的角落里，仰头看着墙上的老照片，与这安静的氛围融合为一。

 

“您的酒。”

 

李帝努转过身，接过老板递来的龙舌兰，用低沉的声音说了句“谢谢”。桌上的烛台已快燃尽，他放下酒杯，火光猛地向外一跳，熄灭了。

 

这时推门进来一个人，身着深灰色大衣，帽檐压得很低。他摘下墨镜朝柜台处的老板点了点头，门外的挂牌便换成了“打烊”的字样。李帝努的眼中闪过一丝诧异，看着这人在自己对面坐下，把一片柠檬丢进了龙舌兰酒里。

 

他的目光在男人的身上停留了几秒，说道：“天色已经很晚了。”

 

对面的男人却没有接话，而是从大衣口袋里拿出了打火机，烛台重新摇曳起了光。片刻后，男人缓缓开口道：“愿灯与长夜永明。”

 

李帝努压低了声音：“为什么来找我？”

 

“电子通讯靠不住了，”李马克摆弄着烛台边的刀叉，话里带着难以察觉的冷意，“局里有内鬼，之前的消息传递线路全都不能用了。”

 

李帝努眉头微蹙：“内鬼？”

 

李马克点了点头：“我们组全员被停职调查，被要求上交了所有的通讯设备。”

 

“其他人没事吧？”

 

“东赫已经在一个月前成功撤离，正在医院养伤，并无大碍，”李马克的目光柔和了几分，随后又严肃道，“猎风计划可能要被迫终止。”

 

“终止？”李帝努抿了一口酒，舌尖上泛起了凉意，“明风已经进入到了洗白阶段，关键证据随时都有可能被掩埋销毁，在这个时候终止行动，之前的努力将会功亏一篑。”

 

“这是上头的意思。”李马克放下了手里的刀叉，“四个字，派系斗争。”

 

李帝努问：“我们这边胜算多少？”

 

李马克说：“几乎没有胜算。那一派背后有了明风的势力，我们这边还有内鬼，里应外合。若再不停手，等到大局已定，就不仅仅是计划被终止这么简单了——”

 

“他们能让一切都销声匿迹。”他沉声道。

 

李帝努沉默了片刻，说道：“再给我一个月的时间，我能把那份名单拿出来，你把它直接交给金检察官。”

 

李马克摇了摇头：“不行，太危险了。”

 

李帝努淡然一笑：“就像深渊上方的绳索，走过去危险，停在中途也危险，颤抖也危险，停住也危险。但如果没有人走这一趟，这世上就没有谁会期待阳光。”

 

李马克思忖片刻，松口道：“最多一个月，但你一定要全身而退。我们失去了‘冷箭’，不能再失去你了。” 

 

李帝努低头转动手表，侧方弹出了一块芯片。“如果之前的东西已经被封存或销毁，那么这里有我这三年搜集到的全部的数据备份和相关影像资料。” 他把芯片交给了李马克，又低声问道：“‘冷箭’真的已经牺牲了吗？”

 

“一年前，我们接到他最后传来的情报，在‘特因港’追捕行动中，黄家大少被意外击毙，但最后的结局，你也看到了——”李马克接过芯片说，“开枪的警员自杀，专案负责人被调职，在明风唯一有可能被追诉的走私案里，证据也被清理得一干二净，更别提……所以我们有理由相信，‘冷箭’早已身份暴露，在行动之前已经被明风的人杀害了。”

 

李马克恻然一笑，又继续道：“说起来，也是我们失算了。之前只盯着黄家有头有脸的那几位，但谁也没想到，最后却是那个名不见经传的小儿子掌控了大局。他甚至一开始都没有出现在目标名单里。当时你在他身边也待了两年，什么都没有察觉到吗？”

 

李帝努没有答话，晃动的烛光在他英俊的脸上留下冷淡的剪影。他端起那杯龙舌兰，将柠檬含在舌尖，仰头一口闷了下去。清凉的苦味在口腔里蔓延开来，入喉却如刀割般灼热，一路燃烧至他的心里。

 

这让他不合时宜地想起了那个人，思绪在脑海里开始沸腾不息。

————————

如果非得要用一种酒来形容黄仁俊，三年前的李帝努只能想到百利甜，这种爱尔兰威士忌加冰的味道，恰如这个人的气质，纯真又不失甜蜜。他的存在像座虚幻的城，将周遭的腥风血雨都给隔绝了干净，俊秀温良，身上流淌着一种近乎于艺术家的气息。

 

这种人畜无害的形象在外头倒是能大受欢迎，但在这个充斥着斗争与危机的家族里，却是十分致命的。他的两位哥哥皆年少当事，一个作风强硬，另一个诡计多端，两人明里暗里互斗了多年，也未能在黄父面前决出高下。而黄仁俊作为这个家最小的儿子，却倍受父亲的宠溺，先是送他学习钢琴，后来又是书画，这让人常常产生错觉，仿佛他本就应该成长为一个玉质金相的翩翩公子，而不是在浴血里出生的古罗马斗士。

 

这样说起来其实是有些奇怪的。毕竟他是黄父流落在外十四年才认回的儿子，中间历经家族权变，还被仇家暗中掳走，下落不明了三年，几经波折才得以回到家中。

 

人们都说这个温软可欺的私生子只不过是个徒有其表的废物，但一向冷酷无情的黄父却反常行事，把他当瓷娃娃似的捧在手心里给养着。他甚至对选继承人都没有这么用心过，在黄仁俊生死未卜的那几年，他用铁血的手腕把对家势力给一一击破，最后重新整合囊入了自己的势力范围中，用一个华美又坚固的童话，迎接着小儿子的回归。

 

李帝努第一次见到黄仁俊的时候，他正在楼上弹钢琴。舒伯特的《小夜曲》被他弹得像莫扎特一样轻快与随意，就像他本人一样，尽管被礼仪老师教得温文尔雅，却挡不住内里跳动着小孩子的灵动生气。

 

那时，李帝努的手腕上的伤口正淌着血。他经过一年在底层的滚打摸爬，终于得到机会被引荐至内部参加高层的保镖选拔。他熬到了最后一轮，对手是头被关在牢笼里的雄狮。当他将短刀刺向那野兽的双目时，他看见了自己嗜血的倒影。

 

最后只有两个人活了下来。黄父站在他与另一个同伴的身前，安静地在楼下听着小儿子弹完了整首曲子，才唤他下来看一看父亲给他买的玩具。

 

“玩具？”黄仁俊砰砰砰地从楼上跑下来，穿着白色高领毛衣与浅灰色的小洋服，笑得像个纯真的王子，“爸爸，我已经是成年人了哦。”

 

“那就叫玩物吧。”黄父摸了摸他的头，指着身后的李帝努和另一个男人说道，“爸爸给你找了个贴身保镖，就这样看上去，你更喜欢哪一个？”

 

黄仁俊的目光在李帝努身上停留了一秒，随后又迅速地移开，仿佛在挑选自己钟意的糖果口味。他咬着手指想了想，指着李帝努身旁的男人说：“他，看上去好一点。”

 

李帝努最初的任务是接近黄家大少，于是他听到黄仁俊这么说后，不由得松了一口气。如果他真的被选做黄家三少的贴身保镖，那么他这个卧底的作用将极其有限。毕竟黄家的小儿子才刚刚返家，未曾插手过那些肮脏黑暗的事情。

 

黄父看了眼自己的小儿子，目光柔和：“知道了，上楼回屋看书吧。”

 

直待黄仁俊的背影消失在楼梯的尽头后，他掏出枪往李帝努身边一个点射，一旁的男人就捂着胸口倒在了血泊里。

 

他没有去看男人的尸体，而是用枪指着地面，冷冷地对李帝努说道：“从今天起，你就负责待在三少身边，守护他的安全。若有半点差错，那你的下场，可就没他那么轻易了。知道了吗？”

 

“明白。”

 

鲜血从李帝努的的指缝间流下，滴落在地面上，宛若心脏跳动的声音。

 

2

 

“我等你很久了。”

 

翌日，李帝努推开房门时，黄仁俊正坐在床上，睡眼惺忪地对他这么说道。像是早料到他会到来般，进门处的书桌上摆着一杯沏好的乌龙茶，此时已经没了热意。黄仁俊披着件丝绸睡衣下了床，拉开窗帘，阳光涌了进来。

 

李帝努沉默地站在门边，看着黄仁俊纤细的脖颈在阳光下变得格外透明，淡青色的血管仿佛在宣告着主人脆弱的命运。他突然想起昨天那个男人，在人兽之斗的厮杀里都没能留下一道疤，但在死亡的瞬间，他黯淡无光的眼睛里却充斥着恐惧。

 

仿佛有所感知般，黄仁俊转身道：“昨天，另外那个人已经……”

 

黄家的小儿子竟说不出“死亡”两个字，李帝努真觉得讽刺至极。即便如此，他还是恭顺地回答道：“已经死了，三少。”

 

“果然如此。”黄仁俊似乎早已料到了这个结局，对他说道，“你可真是命大，爸爸竟然放过了你。”

 

李帝努不解：“我不明白您的意思。”

 

黄仁俊仔细端详了他片刻，说道：“你有点像我以前那个保镖。当时也是如此，两个让我挑一个，我选择了他，结果最后他出卖了我，把我给绑走了。如果我昨天选了你，爸爸应该会很生气的吧。”

 

至于“生气”的代价是什么，李帝努已不问自明。就在他沉默时，黄仁俊的眼里噙着笑，像是在回忆一件有趣的往事：“说起来你们样貌也就跟了五六分，气质倒是很相似。那时候我刚进到黄家还很认生，只有跟他在一起时才自在点，爸爸为此还有点嫉妒他呢。不过后来......”

 

后来，他串通外家，借着一次动乱把还未成年的黄仁俊劫为人质，以此要挟家主让权。就算小儿子再怎么得宠，倒也没有到父亲能为其倾尽所有的地步。年幼的他于是被有心人推到了斗争漩涡的中心，尽管他的身份有多敏感，在双方看来只是一枚引燃争斗的棋子，世人都清楚，即使黄仁俊最后成为了牺牲品，也影响不了大局所定。

 

李帝努之前在看资料时，完全没把这个黄家小儿子放在眼里。在他看来，弱肉强食是所有生物应该信奉的法则，暴风里的温室花朵注定只能被折断在泥泞里。

 

但在此时，黄仁俊云淡风轻的表情却让李帝努从心底升腾起了一股莫名的情绪。

 

像是雨停时未散尽的燥热空气，房间里盛满了叹息。唯独眼前的这个人，把灵动从灰尘里泄露了出来，晨风拂动发梢，他就这么一尘不染地笑着，似乎这个家的沉重与罪恶就可以流转殆尽了。

 

半晌，李帝努开口问道：“当初，您为什么选了他？”

 

黄仁俊随口答道：“因为顺眼。”

 

李帝努又问：“那您为什么又……”

 

“选了你？或者说，救了你？”黄仁俊拿起桌边已经凉透的茶，眯着眼睛似乎在嗅它残留的香气。

 

他说：“我想，自然是同样的原因。”

————————

浴室里。

 

微凉的水滴沿着额发掉落在李帝努的眼角，他用手将镜子中的雾气擦尽，凝视着镜中自己。

 

轮廓如刀，瞳仁似夜，没有人能忽视的一张脸。这副英俊的面孔曾经让李帝努在这行吃过不少亏，毕竟干侦查的最忌讳的就是引人注意，但万万没想到，却正是这张脸让他在这里却占了不少便宜。

 

“扑通——”

 

监视屏里传出一声巨大的响动，画面上空无一人。李帝努立刻穿上衣服，上楼往书房里跑去，推开门一看，只见黄仁俊蹲在书桌底下，正小心翼翼地拾起散落在地上的书。

 

他松了口气，弯下腰来捡起脚边的《圣经》，递给正站起身来的黄仁俊。对方接过书，无奈地朝他一笑：“笨手笨脚的对吧？”

 

李帝努摇了摇头，替他把身后的书架摆正。

 

黄仁俊随手翻开一页，轻轻读道：“生命在他里头，这生命就是人的光。光照在黑暗里，黑暗却不接受光。”

 

“可惜，我是无神论者，”他合上书，抬眼看向李帝努，“生命里的光……你说这代表着什么？”

 

时至今日，李帝努已经记不清自己当时的回答，他只记得黄仁俊听后嘴角微微上扬，勾起了一抹不置可否的浅笑。

 

在那时，这样的交谈是有很多的。

 

不同于他那两位忙碌的哥哥，黄仁俊的生活大多数都划定在这座宅子里，看书习字偶尔也作画，兴致来了最多去马场里跑一圈。李帝努则负责形影不离地跟随在他身边，确保他的安全。

 

这倒也和李帝努的最初的设想无差，毕竟这个小儿子是被圈养在家里的金丝雀，要接手家族里的事情恐怕是难上加难。所以他只能选择等待时机，而这一过程，想必是漫长又考验耐心的。

 

起初，李帝努当然觉得索然无味，毕竟刀尖舔血才是他本来的生活方式，整天亦步亦趋地跟在一个局外人的身边，他的任务只能变得毫无意义。但时间久了，他渐渐觉得这样的日子也不算太坏。

在暗流涌动的大宅里，天真烂漫的小孩反倒总是让人惦记。大概是泥潭里泡久了，李帝努觉得，哪怕是虚幻的阳光照下来，在旁看一看也能偷得几分轻松的心情。

 

比如在所有晴天的日子，黄仁俊会借着梯子爬到屋顶去晒太阳。他欢喜地坐在整座宅子的最高点，翻读一本老旧的诗集，从头念到尾。李帝努就站在屋檐下，听他清脆的声音就从头顶飘下来：

“你明亮的眼睛，是映现我灵魂的，颤抖的湖。”

 

他有时也趴在上面打盹，懒洋洋地像只猫。这时，管家就会赶来大呼小叫地哀求他下来，黄仁俊听不耐烦了，就蹬一脚地从梯子上滑下来，又快又轻。李帝努则会伸出手，把他从半空中截住抱下来，稳当当地落在地面上。

 

管家见此情形，捂着胸口差点犯了心脏病。黄仁俊笑骂他过分夸张，转身对李帝努说了声“谢谢”，眼睛微弯成月牙的弧度，脸会染上一层红晕。

 

李帝努不动声色地松开手，等心跳慢慢平缓下来。他摇了摇头，暗笑自己才是一惊一乍的那个。

 

当然，不是所有的日子都是这般好天气。

 

雨夜。黄仁俊在灯下练琴，急促的铃声打断了悠扬的旋律。他放下电话时，脸色有些发青，披上大衣就匆匆推门离去，李帝努紧随他上了车，一路沉默无语。

 

车子停在了一座废弃的工厂前，大门外守着几个戴着墨镜保镖。黄仁俊推开车门，下车一个踉跄差点摔倒。李帝努连忙扶他起来，竟然发现他的指尖竟然在微微地打着颤。

 

李帝努小声问道：“您……没事吧？”

 

“没事。”黄仁俊笑得有些勉强，对门口的保镖扬了一下头，“开门，带路。”

 

工厂二楼尽头的房间，吊灯摇晃着昏黄的光。黄仁俊推开门，黄父正背对着他坐在椅子上，。他转过头来，表情有些惊讶：“小俊？怎么亲自过来了？”

 

黄仁俊笑道：“我觉得您想让我来看一看，所以就来了。”

 

黄父点点头，让保镖搬了张椅子在自己身边，让黄仁俊坐下，柔声说道：“不用怕，爸爸陪着你。”

 

话音刚落，一个血肉模糊的人被拖到了跟前。他的脸已经看不出五官轮廓，身上布满了狰狞的伤痕，不省人事地躺在地上，不知是死是活。

 

黄父拍了拍手，一盆水浇栽了这人的头上。只见他缓缓睁开了眼睛，一双黑漆漆的眼睛晃过四周，最后停滞在黄仁俊的脸上，不动了。

 

李帝努站在门边，看见黄仁俊扶在椅子上的手触电似的紧缩了一下，又迅速松开。

 

那只是一瞬间的事情。只听黄仁俊轻轻开口道：“好久不见，在玹哥。”

 

地上的人像是没听见似的，目光仍然紧锁着他的脸。片刻后，李帝努听见他气若游丝地说了几个字，吐了口鲜血便昏了过去。

 

“还是太便宜他了。”黄父站起身，踢了踢地上的男人说，“背叛的人不过是受了点皮肉之苦，而被背叛的人却是——”

 

他转向面色苍白的黄仁俊，指着心脏的位置说：“鲜血淋漓。”

 

黄仁俊靠在椅子上，沉默地盯着空中一个虚浮的点，揉了揉眉心。许久，黄父叹了口气，对身边人道：“送去电刑。”

 

“请慢，”黄仁俊打断了他，站起身背对着李帝努道，“交给我吧。”

 

说罢，他从腰间掏出一把HKP7，迅速扣动扳机，看也不看地就朝地上的男人开了一枪！

 

“砰”地一声，鲜血从那男人的脖颈处飞溅出来，直到他彻底变成了一具尸体，黄仁俊才转过身，平静道：“可以了吗，爸爸？”

 

“辛苦了。”黄父从摸了摸他的头，“回去吧。”

 

黄仁俊微微欠身，头也不回地踏出了这间阴冷的屋子，李帝努疾步跟了上去。直到走出了工厂，黄仁俊才停住了步伐。他转过身来，路灯照在一张苍白的脸上。李帝努这才发现，他眼睛有些发红，方才握枪的手正不受控制地发抖。

 

李帝努把自己的外套披在他的身上，轻轻地握住那只颤抖的手，低声说：“三少，我们走吧。”

 

黄仁俊稍稍回了神，只是还没来得及说个“好”字，就晕倒在他的怀里。李帝努顺势把人一抱，看了眼黄仁俊有些泛白的嘴唇，眼里闪过复杂的情绪。

————————

“37度9，”医生看了眼温度计，转身说道，“之前有些感冒，加上情绪激动引起的低烧。先用物理降温，如果明天早上还没好，请及时联系我。”

 

李帝努点了点头：“好的。”

 

待送走了医生，管家向他问道：“三少今天是去了哪吗？” 

 

李帝努说：“梨园路28号的工业园，总裁给叫过去的。”

 

管家想必知道那是什么地方，沉默了半晌，开口道：“三少一定是吓坏了，总裁一直很疼他，这种事情……不应该叫他过去看的。”

 

李帝努用湿毛巾擦拭着黄仁俊的额头，瞥了眼他睡梦中仍微蹙的眉，突然问道：“三少以前学过射击吗？”

 

“学过，总裁亲自教的。等等——”管家惊讶道：“三少今天还用了枪？总裁处理的到底是谁？”

 

李帝努回想起黄仁俊对那个男人的称呼，说道：“在玹。应该是这个名字。”

 

管家脸色瞬间煞白，扶了扶老花镜，声音有些颤抖：“他是三少以前的…..”

 

以前的保镖。李帝努心中早已有了答案，管家的话再次证实了他的想法。深夜时，李帝努坐在床边，回想起在工厂里开枪的黄仁俊，从动作到姿势都与他的父亲如出一辙，唯独看不见他杀人时的表情，是否也是一样的冷酷无情。

 

——应该是不一样的吧。

 

他想到黄仁俊颤抖的指尖、濒临崩溃的情绪再加上那泛红的眼，分明是只惊恐过度的兔子，在黑暗里可怜地蜷缩成一团，像在等人将他抱起。

 

李帝努用手背抚过黄仁俊的脸，从额头到眼睛再到鼻梁，最后停留在那柔软的嘴唇上。

 

做只金丝雀也没有什么不好。他漫不经心地想。

 

要笼子住？那就给他造一个最坚固的好了。

 

李帝努用拇指轻拭过他滚烫的唇瓣，出神地望着床上熟睡的人。即使在灯下看，他的表情仍如往常一般，漠然的，不露声色的，甚至有些冷冰冰。唯独那双深不见底的眼睛，涌动着难以抑制的情绪，暴露了他这晚的内心——

 

那是连他自己都没有察觉到的，近乎温柔的怜惜。

 

3

 

数月后，靶场里。

 

20米。10发。95环。

 

李帝努放下枪，眼里还残余着未散尽的锐气。

 

“果真是弹无虚发。”后面的人拍手称赞道，“在你面前，我也是班门弄斧了。”

 

李帝努转过身，目光柔和了几度：“过奖了，听说三少才是以一敌十的神枪手。”

 

黄仁俊听言，噗嗤一笑：“你怎么也学会恭维人了，这可不是什么好本事！”

 

李帝努嘴角微扬：“自然是耳濡目染。”

 

黄仁俊想起家里那个嘴上抹着蜜的管家老头，笑着摇了摇头。他戴上护目镜和耳罩，正要拿起枪射击时，随口说道：“爸爸昨天把西海赌场交给了我，明天你替我去接手吧。”

 

李帝努眼皮一跳，诧异涌上心头。

 

自从那日从工厂归来，黄父对这个小儿子的态度似乎发生了微妙的转变。他不再将这个小儿子圈养在家中，在子公司给他挂了个中层的职位，让黄仁俊跟上班族似的每天都去报道。不过他接手的都是一些琐碎的事务，干的甚至是文职，让一众人等大跌眼镜，觉着这大概又是闹着玩的父子亲情游戏。

 

可谁也没想到，黄父竟然把亲自管理的西海赌场交给了他。虽然只是个赌场，实则却是个实行会员制的高级会所，许多不能见光的交易都在这里进行，每一处纸醉金迷的背后都是污浊和秘密。

 

“白沙在涅，与之俱黑。”李帝努暗自冷笑，心里却泛起一丝叹息。

 

腥风血雨也许牵挂不到这一小寸净土。他曾经还以为眼前的人可以永远纯良无邪，永远不谙世事。但在黄仁俊扣动扳机那一刻，他就该意识到，即便是在狼群里长大了一只羊，这么多年，也应该武装起了锋利的牙齿。

 

只是。

 

“那是您第一次杀人吗？”

 

时间不对，地点不对，甚至身份也不对。

 

可李帝努却突然问出了埋藏在心里的一句话，这让黄仁俊的神情恍惚了一秒，回头凝视他道：“不是。”

 

“应该是第二次吧。”他转身拿起枪，对准靶心说，“第一次还是在爸爸带我回家的时候。那时我还住在贫民区的棚户里，他把收养我又虐待我的那个人教训到只剩下最后一口气。然后他说——”

 

“杀了他，我就带你回家。” 黄仁俊扣动扳机，一声枪响，十环命中。

 

李帝努在一旁看他把子弹全部打完，沉默了良久。

 

回家路上。李帝努问道：“三少为什么不亲自过去？我只是您的保镖，可能不够资格去做这件事。”

 

“多亏了爸爸，还没几个人知道我就是黄家三少。更何况，我的那两位哥哥…..”黄仁俊停顿了一下，“我看还是先别让他们知道这件事为好，你说呢？”

 

李帝努说了个“好”字，看了眼飘进车内的雨，替黄仁俊关上了车窗。

 

黄仁俊望着窗外的夜色，若有所思道：“也对，你还是需要个名头。”说罢，他拿出手机发了个短信，扬了扬屏幕对李帝努说：

 

“明风资本部的副总，你看这个可以吗？”

————————

进到黄家的第十个月，李帝努终于得来了机会。事情进行的比他想象的还要顺利，由于黄仁俊几乎不在赌场露面，作为唯一代理人的他，来来往往之间，已经接触上了不少之前在警方名单里的目标人物，并以相当出色的处事能力受到了这些“会员”的好评。虽然他被问起身份时，总是答是三少的人，但传闻飘来飘去，就传成了这样——

 

听说黄家三少挂着资本部副总的名接管了西海赌场呢，做起事来果断又不失魄力，待人接物也挑不出毛病。至于模样嘛，也不同之前传的那样，分明是个高大英俊的美男子，剑眉星目之间还混了点异国的味道。

 

“他们真的这么说我的？”黄仁俊笑得没能握住手中的毛笔，墨水撒了一地，“都怪你太过能干，这名声我可担不起啊。”

 

李帝努替他把毛笔捡起，放在墨盘边，笑道：“是属下的错，不应该说是三少的人。”

 

黄仁俊眨了眨眼睛：“你不说是我的人难道还要说是爸爸的？这样外面就要传黄家又多了个私生子了。”

 

李帝努看他在白纸上写下一个“明”字，低头道：“对不起，给三少添麻烦了。”

 

“怎么还生份起来了，你替我解决了这么多麻烦我还没谢你呢，” 黄仁俊抬头笑道，“爸爸昨天还打电话来夸我做得不错呢。”

 

过于明净的笑让李帝努觉得有些刺目，他压下心头的不适，别开了目光。黄仁俊写完了整首诗，放下毛笔继续道：“不过麻烦倒也是有的。”

 

他指着桌上一叠精致的卡片，无奈道：“不过是个生日，这么多年都不过，怎么今年大家都想来凑热闹呢？”


End file.
